bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1
It was the era of the supreme Russian Empire with financial power and vast territorial reign under the Romanov dynasty. Magnificent architecture and arts of multiple disciplines were abundant. However, under the rule of 14th Tsar Nicholas II, the Russian foreign policy began to fall and the faux-pas eclipsed the Romanov grandeur. The royal family consisted of - Tsar Nicholas II, Tsarvina/Tsaritsa Alexandra, Tsarevna Tatiana, Tsarevna Olga, Tsarevna Maria, Tsarevna Anastesia and Tsarevich Alexei. Another influencial member respected by the royal family was the High Priest Grigori. However, his presence proved to be the main cue for disbelief and riot against the Empire. ---- Year 1916. Saya and Hagi reaches Petrograd. They have come to investigate the royalties following the trail of Diva. For that, they join in the orchestra group of Romanov Royal Academy. In the academy, they get acquainted with Victor, the orchestra lead. Saya doesn't pass the test to make it as a lead player but Hagi draws everyone's attention instantly by his ingenious cello play (despite the fact that it was Saya who originally taught him to play the cello). Saya is allowed to hang around as a novice and sent to a private room to practice. There she meets a girl named Claudia who has come along with her brother, Vincent, for treatment from a good healer who resides in the Imperial household. As they get along with each other, they could hear the performance of the Imperial Orchestra beginning. Elsewhere in the palace, the music floats into the ears of the young royalties too. Princess Anastesia urges Prince Alexei to accompany her to the orchestra but he is afraid that their mother might scold them. The princess gets another idea to have fun with stilts but their mother, Tsaritsa Alexandria intervenes. She snatches away Alexei from Anastesia, scolding her for her carelessness with her brother who is not as healthy as her. Grigori, who has accompanied Alexandria, stops her from scolding the princess and persuades the latter to be careful around Alexei. Grigori's pampering earns him a hug from the princess who runs off gayly after mocking her mother. Tsaritsa Alexandria confines Alexei to his rooms and drowns in anxiety herself when alone with Grigori. She vents out her worry about her son being limited by his illness despite being the only heir to throne. Suddenly, Grigory embraces the empress, assuring that he'll help her and Alexei and asking her to trust in him completely. Saya and Hagi alight from the carriage, having arrived their rooms after the day-long rehearsal. Saya is a bit off since Hagi got chosen as an orchestra member and seems to have been savoring every moment (the smug expression written all over his face although he is reluctant to admit it). To cheer up Saya, Hagi reminds her that she too, has made a friend. Saya quickly switches to their objective, which in itself is a gloomy prospect and the two agree on finishing their mission as quickly as possible so that they can return home. As they walk into the house, they find a letter slipped under the door with a seal of Bordeaux. Saya and Hagi are reminded once again of their mission: to eliminate the existence of those who are no longer human. Meanwhile, Claudia admits feeling quite good ever since she has undergone the treatment. Her healer is revealed to be Starets Grigori Rasputin who affirms Vincent that Claudia is doing well. Claudia accuses her brother for worrying too much while Rasputin steals a sly smile. The next day, Hagi attends the orchestra dressed up in his new uniform. Everyone compliments how it suits him. Vincent inquires why Saya has not accompanied Hagi to which the latter replies that she is practicing alone. This starts quite a squabble among the musicians since one of them had commented on Saya's playing the other day. The heated quarrel goes on as Hagi finds himself sitting next to a child player who is on the violin. A good thrashing from Victor pacifies the quarrel and they start tuning up for performance. Elsewhere, Saya confronts Claudia who is cheerful as ever and wants to take Saya to meet Starets Grigori. However, Saya retains a sombre demeanor and states that the reason she is there, is to slay chiropterans; which is why she's got to kill her. Saying this, Saya unsheathes her sword and swings it at Claudia while chanting a non-verbal apology. The body of Claudia lies in a pool of blood and Saya is shocked at finding she hasn't transformed but is still a human. ''Saya finds herself walking towards her home - the chateau in Bordeaux. Suddenly she realizes that she has stepped onto something gore and finds dead bodies lying all around. She clasps her hands to her mouth to suppress the nauseating feeling when a figure approaches her. Claudia calls out to Saya, rebuking her of the deed - killing her even though she was a human. Saya realizes what she had done was unforgivable but she can't change anything now. Claudia's enigmatic smile and a sudden upsurge of chiropterans drives Saya to be compelled to slaughter again. As she fights on, Claudia gives her a cold look saying she was disappointed in Saya, having thought she finally had a friend. Saya screams and cries for apology from Claudia but the chiropterans flock onto her..... '' Saya finally awakes and seeing Hagi's anxious, watchful face, she realizes that she has been seeing a nightmare all along. Hagi gives her a comforting embrace but it does little to calm Saya who has been thinking of Claudia all along. She yells that the girl did not yet become a chiropteran and blood was gushing everywhere; Saya helplessly asks if she has to continue fighting. Hagi reminds her that it is their mission and she shoves him away, angrily yelling at him. Hagi silently leaves. When Saya is alone in her room, she is shocked to find another letter with the Bordeaux seal fixed between the window shutters. Another day, the royal household and nobility have been enjoying the enchanting performance of the orchestra. General Shpukin alludes to the peaceful environment to bring up the issue of political turmoil with Tsar Nicholas. The general shares that the movements of the opposing party is not to be taken lightly and also points out the reason for people's animosity - Grigori. The Tsar, looking across the convict and his wife who are sitting side-by-side, however, does not agree with this theory. General Shpukin tries to persuade the monarch by pointing out how Grigori appeared out of nowhere, applies curious arts and carries himself in an unseeming fashion. He adds that people thinks the entire royal household is under Grigori's spell. But still the Tsar remains adamant in believing Grigori, seeing that the Starets has used his curious arts to heal Prince Alexei. The performance is over and as Hagi places his cello back in the case, Kiske takes his leave from Victor to meet his brother. Suddenly Miguel tells Hagi about the welcome party the orchestra members are throwing for him. He adds that Hagi should bring Saya along with him. As he affirms so, Hagi looks across to see Vincent with Victor and is quite surprised by his expression. In the palace, General Shpukin confronts Grigori while passing a corridor. He throws warnings at Grigori who jestfully accepts them as compliments, further infuriating the General. Grigori fans his fury by offering to brew up a cure for his pallid appearance. The General realizes he has had enough of Grigori's jest and retreats after retorting that it's his natural complexion. Elsewhere, Kiske returns to Kiska's room and observes his brother hasn't been resting properly. Kiska's conditions have gotten better but he suffers from the anxiety that Kiske won't like him anymore now that he has changed. As Kiska caresses Kiske's hand, Kiske drives away his brother's anxiety by embracing him with a kiss on the head and saying that he loves Kiska more than anything in the world; that's why they promised to be together forever. Just then Grigori enters the room with a comforting greeting. The brothers heartily welcome him and thank him for the treatment. Having inquired after Kiska's condition, Grigori hands him a vial of medicine and tells him to endure the pain a bit longer. A sudden emergency cuts the visit short and Grigori has to leave the twin brothers to attend the young prince who has injured himself badly. Grigori rushes to Alexandra's side who has been frantic over Alexei's injury. From her, Grigori learns that Alexei got cut when he fell from the branch of a tree. Grigori wonders how the little prince got up in the tree at the first place. To this, Anastasia explains that the child was only copying her. Their mother gets furious over Anastasia and slaps her, convicting her of hurting Alexei. Grigori pacifies Alexandra assuring that Alexei would be fine and they just need to get him to rest. Meanwhile, Saya has arrived at the location of the next chiropteran she is to kill. She barges into the room and reaches the bed in the middle, flinging aside the blanket to uncover the chiropteran. Shockingly, she finds Kiske and his twin brother inside it. But once her eyes catch notice of the chiropteran legs of Kiska, she is confirmed of her target and warns Kiske to move away. She is about to strike the chiropteran brother but he knocks her away. Kiske inquires of his brother if he is alright, however, Kiska grips Saya's neck around with his transformed hand and replies that he is suddenly bursting with energy. While gripping the neck tighter Kiska explains to his brother that he is feeling completely healthy but doesn't know what he needs to do with the girl. Saya who has been levitated from ground by her neck and is gasping for breath, manages to swing her katana. She cuts off Kiska's arm that has been chocking her. As she drops free, Kiske rushes to Kiska's side but his brother is already bleeding profusely from Saya's strike. Saya rises her weapon to strike again but Kiske puts himself in their midst as his brother's shield. Saya tries to convince him to move out of the way but Kiske hugs his brother tightly and pleads her not to kill Kiska. Suddenly the two brothers leap out of the window and Saya is left with her mission failed. Back at the palace, Alexandra has calmed down seeing her son rest peacefully under the care of Grigori. He urges her to take rest herself as she also has undergone quite an exhaustion. The empress succumbs to Grigori's comfort and obliges. As the two grown-ups leave Alexei's room, Anastasia enters him. Hovering over her delicate brother, she takes his hands in hers and brooding over his pitiful state, she wishes he could spend more time with her. At the party thrown by the orchestra members, Hagi shares a toast with everyone. They are having a nice chat while Hagi appears to be spaced out. Then Vincent arrives and takes a sit beside Hagi. He explains that he is late due to attending his sister who wasn't feeling well. Hagi inquires if it was alright to leave her but Vincent affirms Claudia has calmed down and adds that she wanted to meet Saya. Hagi assumes Saya will be relieved to hear that Claudia is alive. Vincent also tells him that a wonderful healer is attending Claudia and she is doing well. Hagi, however, keeps feeling quite uneasy. Later after the party has ended, Victor accompanies Hagi on his walk home. However, under the pretense of talking, Victor takes him to a secluded portion of a tower where materials of dark art practice are shelved. As soon as Hagi enters, he has got a bad feeling and inquires of Victor, who has been standing in front of him, about the place. Suddenly, he is impaled with a sword from behind and Hagi is astonished to see that his hooded attacker is also Victor. He is shocked to see two Victors standing in front of him until one changes to reveal the form of Grigori. The real Victor, who has stabbed Hagi, wonders aloud if they are allowed to commit such folly. However, Grigori explains in a carefree manner that it's nothing serious since Hagi won't die in so slight an injury. True to his words, Hagi doesn't die. Despite coughing up blood, Hagi staggers and expresses his surprise at finding a chevalier - Grigori. At this, Grigori laughs and teases Hagi for being surprised to see a chevalier other than himself. Victor is astounded to see Hagi stagger up even though his heart is pierced by the sword. At this, Grigori exclaims that Hagi, being his ideal form, has a wonderful body. Hagi clutches at the impaling sword and pulls it off from his body, swinging a strike at Grigori who slides aside just on time to escape the blade tip scarring across his throat. Then partly transforming to his chiropteran self, Grigori plunges his hand into Hagi's body making a hole through it. Hagi lies in a pool of his blood while Grigori smugly steps on him. He then pulls up the captive by his hair and comments wryly on how Hagi reeks of human blood. Grigori then turns away from Hagi and inquires whether he ever knew the importance of a chevalier's existence which is to protect the chiropteran race. However, Hagi states his reason of existance is only to protect Saya. He adds that he fights chiropterans only because fighting makes Saya sad. Grigori is mortified at Hagi's state which he considers as nothing more than that of a pet dog. Just then, the ceiling above gives away and the twin brothers crash onto the floor. Kiske cries over his injured brother and seeing Starets Grigori, he begs him to cure Kiska. He is amidst on explaining how a woman named Saya was about to kill Kiska when, all on a sudden, Kiska sinks his teeth on Kiske's throat. With blood gushing out and a look of disbelief, Kiske falls dead. Grigori takes the sword from Hagi's hand and brings the chiropteran down in one blow. Disgusted at the failure product, Grigori bursts into hysterical mood and wonders why chiropterans cannot be beautiful like himself and Hagi. He believes only the strong and beautiful deserve to live. Finally, Hagi realizes that Grigori is the one turning humans to chiropterans. Grigori hardly notices Hagi's remark and continues saying how human kind both fear and eradicate chiropterans because they don't accept superior existance. He tells Hagi that he also, has been deceived by humans all along and killing his brethren. Then he continues to say that he will not abandon the chiropterans and their divine lady Diva will bestow her protection to the blooming chiropteran nation. Saying that, Grigori takes Hagi's hands in his own and pleads him to join them. Saya is back in her rooms and finds that Hagi is still absent. She wonders if her behavior caused Hagi to not return but throws off the idea. A sudden knock at the door fills her up with hope and Saya rushes to the door, opening it to greet Hagi. However, she finds an unexpected visitor. Back at the secret tower, Hagi declines the offer to join Grigori since he can't trust him. Grigori then inquires Hagi what they will do after killing the chiropterans. Hagi is unable to answer that but he says they'll figure it out after finishing their mission. So, Grigori explains what will happen afterwards: the humans will hate Hagi and Saya as they too are immortal, grotesque-looking creatures. He then confronts Hagi, the guardian chevalier of Saya, questioning what he would do when the humans come to kill Saya. This time, Hagi is puzzled and stands in a stupor. In Saya's rooms, the visitor is revealed to be David. Saya, although appearing cheerful to meet him, is less than reluctant to have him visit at the time of her mission failure. David inquires after Hagi but is surprised to see that he is not around. David finds it very odd and Saya hesitantly replies that Hagi is around somewhere since he is her caretaker. So, David drops the issue and turns to another one: the trail of Diva and her chevaliers. He continues with his theory: apparently after Diva's awakening she took ove the body of someone killed by a chiropteran in Russia. Coincidentally, alchemy, magic and miracles have been flourishing in the upper circles of Russia. This might as well be a cover up for the real story. Hence, it can be assumed that Diva and/or her chevalier are hiding amongst the upper circle. All this time, the chiropteran slayer is confused why David has not yet asked her about the failed mission when a sudden crash attracts their attention. They turn around to see Roman who has tripped near the door and fallen down miserably. They rush to his side as he collects his stuff and Saya rejoices to see him. Roman has brought food for her thinking she might be hungry. Of his fallen stuff, David notices a flyer with Grigori's picture. Roman explains that the flyer denunciates the imperial household and is being distributed throughout the town. As David wonders about this Rasputin fellow mentioned in the flyer, Saya is still thinking why David hasn't told her off regarding the failure yet. Assuming he doesn't know about the failure, she decides to inform him herself. She tells David that she has failed in her missions gesturing at the letters and apologizes. However, David observes the letters and informs her that she has been deceived by the seal of Bordeaux as both letters are fake. Those letters were not sent by the Red Shield. Saya falls back, shocked at the revealation. David grows worried and apprehends that there is an unknown force which knows about the chiropterans and them and can also read their movements. Saya on the other hand is more worried recalling what she did to Claudia being manipulated by the fake letter. Roman tries to calm her down but she continues to convict herself. Elsewhere, Vincent has been taking care of Claudia. He brushes her hair and caresses her. She calls out his name once while her face remains hidden from view. Vincent embraces his sister and expresses his love for her. General Shpukin strides across the palace hallway wondering to himself how Grigori could be so fascinating. Grigori is very popular within the household. On the other hand, most people outside the circle, envy and hate him zealously. At the passage junction, the general meets lady Alexandra who has just got out of a room. She is flustered at suddenly finding herself in front of him. He teasingly greets her and states that she needn't be beside herself as he hasn't come as a soldier to formally escort her. He further adds that all of this is someone's fault. At this, the lady slaps the general angrily and forbids him to ever accuse Grigori of anything. She strides away after telling him to learn from Grigori. The general looks at her wake ridiculing the mistreatment when a sudden chuckle takes his attention. Grigori has come out of a room and pointing at the slap mark on the general's face, he jests how nice it looks there. The General confronts the Starets accusing him of winning over the Imperial family in order to rise to power. However, Grigori denies the conviction and states that he is merely a monk with no hunger for power and the only reason he is there is to pray for the Prince and the Romanovs' welfare. General Shpukin is about to leave when Grigori calls him from behind and intending to give a hint, he whispers something into the General's ear which the latter judges to be ridiculous. Within the palace premises where the orchestra have been practising, Saya presses her face against a window pane to look for Hagi. One of the orchestra members notice it and he calls in Saya through the window just on time before the royal guards showed up. He shows her inside but Saya can't find Hagi around. She overhears two players saying that the twin brothers have to depart for their homeland because of Kiska's deteriorating health. This startles her as she knows Kiska is a chiropteran. But her thought is interrupted by the guy who has brought her in and he jokes about the relationship between Saya and Hagi. Saya explains that she is infact the one who has taught Hagi to play the cello and he has only been getting better when a sudden voice from behind tells her that she should play the cello. Saya turns around to see Victor who explains that they need a new member at once and she will have to fill in. As Saya's face grows dark with anxiety, Victor hides a smile and adopts an ignorant look to avoide Saya's inquiry. Just then, Vincent shows up and greets Saya cheerfully. Recalling how she had killed his sister, Saya yells at Vincent for still smilling and dashes away from the place. Inside the castle, Prince Alexei is presented with a replica of the crown - a garland made by Anastasia. His radiant smile, however, fades into a despaired look when he considers his poor health and assumes that he can't be a Tsar. Anastasia gives him hope to recover and learn all the things he needs to be a Tsar. This lightens up his mood and he asks her if she will be the Tsaritsa. Before the conversation could drag any further, Alexei falls asleep. Grigori enters the room and finds Anastasia quite lively around the prince. He comments her how she is acting like the Prince's actual sibling. The princess suddenly gets agitated and grabbing Grigori by the neck, she plunges on top of him and sinks her teeth on his throat. Grigori entreats her to stop but the girl hardly listens. It is revealed that Anastasia is actually Diva in disguise and having satisfied her thirst, she runs out gleefully. David decides to visit Claudia. Saya and Roman accompany him. They sneak into the place at night but Saya fails to realize the reason for their stealthy movement as well as the bringing of her katana. David explains it is a precaution against other forces. As they enter Claudia's room, Saya who has been wishing Claudia is not dead (recalling Vincent's cheerful demeanor), finds the girl wide awake in her bed. Claudia's face is hidden in the shadow of the bed canopy and Saya realizes only after she has reached her side that her friend has truly become a chiropteran. Saya shrinks away from the creature as David tells her to slay it. She cannot understand why she has to kill someone who hasn't done anything wrong yet and yells at David for suggesting it. So, David chooses to act himself and unsheathing Saya's katana, he drives the blade straight into Claudia. The chiropteran screams in pain and David forcefully brings Saya to the blade to pour a few drops of her blood down the open wound. But before they can act, the chiropteran turns all aggressive. Roman fires to keep it away from Saya but himself becomes a prey to the chiropteran. As it hovers over Roman's dead body with the katana still impaled on it, Saya finally finds regains her will to slay it. David covers for Saya but they are too slow for the chiropteran who starts to attack from above. Just then, Vincent enters the room and affectionately caresses the chiropteran. Looking at the wounds he decides to take his sister to Grigori. This time, Saya attacks it from behind and clenching the sword, she releases her blood to flow into the chiropteran's body. Seeing Claudia's chiropteran body crystalize and crumbling to dust, Vincent cries as he finally realizes his sister is no more. Saya, too, sheathes back her katana now that the chiropteran is destroyed. In the depths of a large hall, Grigori and his followers assemble and Hagi stands in a corner. Victor blindfolds Hagi and wishes him good luck before he pushes Hagi to Grigori's side under the limelight. Grigori announces that the day to show them the fruit of his labor has finally come. Category:Blood+ Adagio